Patent Document 1 discloses a fuel consumption measuring device which compares fuel consumption of one's own vehicle in a drive section this time and fuel consumption thereof in the past, and displays the comparison result. According to this, the user can make comparison with the past fuel consumption and judge whether the fuel consumption this time is good or bad.
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a vehicle drive evaluation device which compares the best fuel consumption estimated based on an actual drive pattern and actual fuel consumption with respect to a past drive section, thereby evaluating the fuel consumption.